


Materumony

by AveryUnit



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marriage, Other, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: Teru dreams of a future he doesn't yet realize he wants.





	Materumony

 There is a light enveloping Teru.

 

It’s not blinding, and somehow brings comfort to him, like satin silk enveloping his floating body. So he lets himself get lost in the feeling and closes his eyes.

 

And just as he does, he hears heavy bells ringing somewhere in the distance. Teru opens his eyes, wider than the moment before in a half-hearted attempt to learn the source of the sound.

 

Like fog dissipating, the light that was obscuring Teru’s sight just then melts away in a spot of the white space, revealing a nigh clear blue sky, and a bell tower far away, it’s bells tolling for one reason or another that Teru couldn’t quite clearly place.

 

Blinking once, twice, and then squinting, the red head moves his head in the direction of the structure. He tries moving his feet, then his waist, then his arms, but his whole body is planted somewhere on the invisible ground, making Teru wonder if the feeling of floating he felt was just a sensation and he was in this position to start with.

 

Suddenly, the feeling of silk slinking around his hands like gloves brings Tendou’s attention back to the scene in front of him, the light melting away like the tower had, revealing something that was no more than a foot away from Teru.

 

Some _one_.

 

A figure clad in a white, slightly frilly suit, a baby blue button-up shirt underneath and a white veil covering their face was standing in front of the man, tenderly holding his hands, slowly, slowly fitting their fingers between Teru’s and intertwining them together. Then, he notices, the silver bands on both of their right ring fingers, clashing, yet fitting so perfectly in the handhold. Feeling like two sparks colliding, enticing Tendou and exciting him. Warming his heart.

 

The former lawyer’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, his eyes shining as he stared at their hands and brands longer than he felt was suitable.

 

A pink sakura petal flying by the man’s nose brought him out of his reverie, his head shooting up to look at the other person once again.

 

The wind is blowing away their veil ever so slightly, revealing the bottom half of their face. Their kind, beautiful smile.

 

He knows who this is. He _knows._ It’s on the tip of his tongue and his chest feels like it’s about to explode because he _knows who this is he knows--_

 

_“Teru-san…”_

 

They begin where Teru’s thoughts stop.

 

The veil is completely blown away with the petals, their brown hair dancing in the wind but their face, it’s so bright, so bright and Teru’s eyes have to adjust, but he _knows,_

 

_“I--”_

 

Teru is finally able to move and shoots his hands up to their face, grabbing their cheeks, brings his face closer and closer still, and

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _BWH_ \--”

 

Teru Tendou makes a disgruntled noise a human wouldn’t be able to do under normal circumstances as his tired body collides with the ground.

 

The man grunts and turns over to his back, staring at the white ceiling above him. Not as bright or blinding as the dream he remembers having just now, but it reminds him and leaves him reaching out to the floating pieces in his mind and gluing them together, retrieving his memories of the dream.

 

Hold on.

 

His ceiling doesn’t have a fan.

 

His carpet isn't this soft.

 

Teru sits up.

 

This isn’t his house!

 

The door opens, and the lack of a screeching noise accompanying it just proves his point further.

 

“Teru-san? I heard a noise, are you alright?”

 

Oh.

 

_He knows who that is._

 

“Uh, y-yeah, I’m fine, just,” The idol fumbles and sits up properly to wave at the Producer and flashes a grin. “Fell out bed is all!”

 

“I see…” Their shoulders relax, looking very, very unusual in a normal, plain shirt and slacks instead of a black suit. “Well, if you’re up, would you like some breakfast? I’ve got some pills to help your hangover as well, if you need them.”

 

Right. Dramatic Stars and Jupiter had a wedding-themed shoot yesterday and the adults celebrated by going to a bar. Teru didn’t stay sober for long, so he couldn’t remember much, but…

 

“Producer, this is your place, right?”

 

“Oh, yes. Kaoru-san didn’t trust you to get home by yourself since it's so far, and mine was rather nearby, so I just took you to my house. I slept on the couch, don’t worry.”

 

“Y-yeah… thanks a lot.” Teru tries to hide the slight disappointment in his voice.

 

The Producer seemed to notice, however, and must have misinterpreted it because their shoulders sagged along with their smile. “I’m sorry if I scared you…”

 

“What? No no no, I’m grateful, really!” Teru waves his hands before getting to his feet. “Thanks for taking care of me as always, Producer. Your bed’s way softer than mine!” He adds unnecessarily.

 

His boss immediately brightens up and tilts their head, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile.

 

Memories of the same smile under a billowing veil pass by Teru’s brain and he gulps.

 

“I’m glad, Teru-san. You can stay in my bed longer, if you’d like?”

 

_Um._

 

 _“Nah, I’m--_ I’m good, thanks!!” Tendou stutters and laughs, his cheeks hurting. He doesn’t want to look too deep into that. “You mentioned something about breakfast?”

 

“Oh, yes! Toast with eggs. But you know, Teru-san.” The Producer perks up as the two adults walk out the bedroom. “I feel a bit inferior to your cooking. I can’t even cook rice, but you could be a housewife with your skills!”

 

Teru chokes.

 

He’s in too deep already as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> IdolP good
> 
> I know P's a good cook in the anime but in my headcanon P cant cook to save their life lmao


End file.
